


Villains and the Teen Heroes who Fight Them.

by Lesbian_Writings



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/F, How Do I Tag, Original Mythology, Original work - Freeform, theyre all gay and this is all self indulgent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 22:06:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16543181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesbian_Writings/pseuds/Lesbian_Writings
Summary: post this whole story is based off: https://www.tumblr.com/reblog/178794128325/usESD7v6if you cant tell im bad at things but hey it could be worse now lets get into the actual summary://“Shh, it’s alright,” the villain said. “You’re doing beautifully and I’m so proud of you. But that’s enough now. It was cruel of them to make you fight me - you could never have won. It’s not your fault.”// The villain refused to fight the hero- this actual CHILD any longer. The hero was alone, by herself in this horrible place. The gods sent a child by herself to fight something almost as old as time.a story in which what if the villain wasnt really the bad guy?





	Villains and the Teen Heroes who Fight Them.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first work on ao3 and one of my original works that im more proud of! i hope you have a good time reading this and enjoy the story!

“Shh, it’s alright,” the villain said. “You’re doing beautifully and I’m so proud of you. But that’s enough now. It was cruel of them to make you fight me - you could never have won. It’s not your fault.” The villain refused to fight the hero- this actual CHILD any longer. The hero was alone, by herself in this horrible place. The gods sent a child by herself to fight something almost as old as time.

"I-I didn’t want to do this… I was just told to come here and fight you… To save the world… I’m only seventeen!“ The hero fell to her knees, sword, and shield clattering to her sides. The villain’s shapeless form moved around the young hero in a protective dome. "I know, dear… You’re so young… You deserve a normal life…”

The shapeless gas moved to become a more human shape. The former cloud of gas surrounding the young hero knelt in front of her, brushing the hero’s hair back and hugging her. “Stay with me. I can train you and keep you safe. The only reason I’ve fought with the gods for so long is that they keep sending kids like you to die at the hands of those without morals." 

The young hero looked up at the villain and nodded. "Please let me stay… I don’t know what would happen if I left without proof of your death- they-they might just kill me!” The villain nodded and hugged the young hero close. “I’ll keep you here and safe.”

"What if they send more?“ The hero had a valid point. What if the gods just continued to send more and more kids whose lives shouldn’t have gone this way? Kids, whose lives shouldn’t have been touched by the gods? What would happen then? Quickly the villain came up with a plan. "I’ll do with them what I’m doing with you. Keeping them safe. Now come young one. You must be tired." 

The shapeless villain made themselves a dome over the young hero once again but this time when the dome fell and they were back in a human figure they were in a house. A grand yet cozy house. The young hero looked back up at the villain with curiosity. "How did we-" 

"I’ve been alive almost as long as the earth has existed. I know a few things by now.” The young hero nodded and finally stood. “Is there any particular room I can’t have?” The villain shook their head and motioned to the rest of the house. 

“Explore. If you find a room you like you can keep it. We can get you some clothes and proper living things tomorrow. for now pick a room and rest. I’ll have the chef take care of dinner while I talk to my adviser.” Of course, the villain had an adviser. 

The young hero began their search around the house, settling on the closest room, taking off all her armor and laying on the bed in her shirt and shorts that she wore under that bulky suit. She was more tired than she thought she was which was shown by her falling asleep a few seconds after her head hit the pillow.

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr: wlw-snowflakes i have a kirishima icon cause hes a good boy (maybe expect some bnha fanfics to idk well see)  
> please tell me if you like this and if you want more and if theres anything i can do to make the story better! thanks so much! but if you dont like it please dont tell im v fragile and will probably cry


End file.
